Correcto
by Seishes
Summary: Sasuke-kun es un chico anticuado / Seguramente Sasuke-san es del tipo fuerte en la cama. Es lo más lógico ¿verdad?, Sakura-san es tan dulce que no hay otra salida. SasuSaku rated M.


Este fic es **Rated. M** , si no les gusta y son sensibles, NO LEAN, Los personajes son obra de Masashi Kishimoto pero la historia es totalmente mía, si veis copias por ahí no he sido yo, la única otra pagina en la que he publicado es en FANFIC ES sin embargo también he dejado esa página, así que en caso de plagio agradezco su colaboración. Disfruten de esta nueva experiencia chicos y chicas! Advierto que hay un ligero cambio de personalidades puesto que las he adaptado para este one.

* * *

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 _–_ _Sasuke-kun quédate quieto –Le susurró suavemente ella en su oído desde la privilegiada posición que le ofrecía estar sentada sobre su regazo. Sus delgados y delicados dedos se paseaban raspando la línea central del abdomen de Sasuke causándole débiles espasmos. Ella tenía tanto poder sobre él que se sentía asustado de sus reacciones._

 _–_ _S-sakura para, es suficiente – Le pidió ligeramente agitado, sentía la cara algo caliente y eso no tenía nada que ver con el lugar en que estaban. Vio como ella le sonreía suavemente mientras entrecerraba los ojos._

 _–_ _Shh tranquilo, va a gustarte – Y tras decir esto, pego sus labios a los de él sin absolutamente ninguna piedad ni tregua._

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

* * *

 **Capitulo** **único**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

Sasuke Uchiha llamaba la atención, porque era increíblemente atractivo, con el cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, alto y con la piel clara, era imposible no mirar a una persona así sin importar por donde estuviese pasando. Sin embargo por lo que había escuchado poseía una reputación de ser un cruel y serio personaje, él decía lo que pensaba escuetamente, se mantenía estoico la mayoría del tiempo, era algo parecido a un prodigio si de habilidades académicas hablamos, incluyendo esto un fantástico rendimiento en educación física, ya que él por su cuenta ya tenía una rutina _inhumana_ de ejercicios matutinos. Cursaba el último año de preparatoria y tenía una novia. Que era absurdamente todo lo contrario a él.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! – Y aquí venía ella, pequeña para una chica que estaba en el mismo curso que él, media alrededor de 1.56cm, con el cabello _rosado_ pálido, largo hasta las caderas, con piel clara y sonrojada, con unos ojos verdes grandes enmarcados por largas pestañas, ella era adorable por donde se le viese, quizás los muchos chicos que la miraban al pasar pensaban en lo fácil que sería someterla, o lo mucho que desearían tenerla. Ella no prestaba mucha atención a nada, sin embargo era increíblemente inteligente.

Ellos eran algo así como la pareja estrella de ese lugar. Pero eran opuestos en _demasiados_ sentidos, Sasuke solo compartía su tiempo con un rubio llamado Uzumaki Naruto, que era su mejor amigo al conocerse desde pequeños. De vez en cuando salían en grupo con algunos otros chicos, como Neji Hyuga, el primo de la novia de Naruto, Hinata, o Shikamaru Nara, un tipo flojo pero que era un genio. Aunque no era tan _cruel_ como muchos rumoreaban, tampoco era buena idea molestarlo demasiado, había rechazado a un sin número de chicas y se había metido en un par de peleas _a muerte_ , por lo que quizás esos fuesen algunos de los motivos de que todo el mundo creyese que era tan despiadado. Sakura por el contrario brillaba tanto que inevitablemente atraía a las personas, era amable y a los demás les gustaba rodearla, algunos chicos se excusaban con necesitar ayuda para estudiar, de esa manera podrían estar cerca de ella, que muy raramente se negaba a ayudar, por supuesto ella hacía todo eso dentro de las instalaciones estudiantiles, porque Sasuke-kun solía ser celoso, _bastante_ , y no le gustaba la idea de chicos yendo a su casa, mientras estuviesen allí, él podría vigilar cualquier movimiento en falso, por lo que casi todo el tiempo que Sakura muy entusiasmada explicaba las clases a sus compañeros, estos solo sudaban frío ante la mirada asesina que les lanzaba el novio de la chica. Ella mostraba más abiertamente su grupo de amigas, que eran unas cinco chicas, incluyendo a Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka y Temari.

– ¡Agh! – Ella se había tropezado y se había caído, una chica que pasaba a su lado la ayudo a levantarse, pero fue imposible no escuchar algunas risitas, que murieron cuando Sasuke fulmino a todos los presentes, con un suspiro se acerco a ella y le limpio la lagrimilla que asomaba por uno de sus ojos. Sakura se masajeaba la zona afectada, la nariz, que quedo enrojecida.

– No entiendo por qué tienes que correr, si estoy justo aquí – La regaño en un tono tranquilo, aunque no lo pareciese, a Sasuke le gustaba consentirla, así que era muy raro verlo enojado o alzarle la voz. Y en caso de que tales cosas sucediesen, todo pasaba lejos de las miradas curiosas.

Al darse cuenta de cómo llamaban la atención Sasuke la tomo de la mano y decidió que era mejor irse, ella por supuesto era arrastrada sin importarle mucho. Una sonrisa se curvo en sus labios mientras era llevada por el pelinegro entre los pasillos. Algunas chicas _fangirls_ sacaron sus cámaras y empezaron a cuchichear entre suaves murmullos lo bien que se veían juntos.

– Seguramente Sasuke-san es del tipo fuerte en la cama. Es lo más lógico ¿verdad?, Sakura-san es tan dulce que no hay otra salida – Afirmo una de las chicas que cuchicheaban, las demás asintieron convencidas.

* * *

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

– Creo que deberíamos irnos de vacaciones Sasuke-kun – Sugirió Sakura que veía la televisión recostada en la exagerada cama de Sasuke, mientras él con unos lentes de lectura leía un libro sobre economía internacional. A él le gustaban ese tipo de cosas, quizás era genético, ya que su familia se dedicaba a la compra-venta de empresas y a no sé cuantas otras cosas. Así que aunque a él no le importase mucho, era rico, escandalosamente rico.

Él no despego la vista de su libro en ningún momento al responderle que podrían planearlo durante las vacaciones de verano. A un lugar fresco, porque ya tendría suficiente con el calor de la estación en la ciudad. Les dirían a los otros chicos, Naruto definitivamente iba a ir, se atrevía a apostar que solo tendrían que luchar para que dejasen ir a Hinata y a Tenten. Sakura sonrió, era un excelente plan.

Sasuke se encontraba tan absorto en la lectura que no se fijaba en lo aburrida que se veía Sakura observando la televisión, es que cuando él se enfrascaba en algo era difícil sacarlo de su mundo. Cansada de esperar atención, una traviesa sonrisa se formo en los labios de la chica.

– Sakura… – La llamó Sasuke en un tono cansado cuando ella le arrebato el libro de un fluido movimiento y lo lanzo a un sillón al lado de la cama, él la miró cuando se acerco gateando sobre su cuerpo, quedando de rodillas sobre su regazo, la traviesa sonrisa convirtiéndose en una ligeramente perversa –Sakura, mis padres están abajo – Le susurró cuando ella empezó a besarle el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda, suavemente, pegando su cuerpo mucho, muchísimo más pequeño al de él.

– No pasa nada Sasuke-kun… No van a escucharnos, si no hacemos ruido – Sus labios dulces y rosados pasando por su quijada hasta llegar a besarle la boca, sus manos se escurrieron fácilmente entre el sedoso cabello negro, una de ellas más específicamente en su nuca, acercándolo con brusquedad a ella, la lengua pequeña y juguetona de la pelirosa lo obligaron a abrir la boca para que pudiese saborear todo el interior de su cavidad bucal, Sasuke cerró los ojos con fuerza, ella siempre era así.

Cuando se separaron Sasuke tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y ella se saboreaba el labio inferior y a continuación el dedo pulgar, mirando desde arriba su obra.

– Sasuke-kun, eres increíblemente atractivo todo el tiempo, pero en este momento lo eres aún más.– Le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha y volvía a devorar sus labios, esta vez logrando recostarlo en la cama, entre las cómodas almohadas, sintió como de manera ligera él subía las manos dentro de su blusa, acariciando sus costados con algo de duda – Eso es, tócame – Le pidió en un seductor susurro mientras guiaba las manos de él por su cintura hasta tocar sus pechos por debajo del sostén. De su linda boca salió un jadeo complacido, la mano que estaba en el pecho izquierdo se elevo hasta el delgado cuello de Sakura y la obligaron a besarlo, ella sonrió entre el beso.

Sasuke era dominante, serio y al parecer imperturbable frente a todo el mundo, sin embargo en la intimidad Sakura descubrió que él era increíblemente tímido, por lo general ella comenzaba con el roce, muchas veces lo avergonzaba (como ahora) y le parecía tierno, quizás nadie pensaría en ver a Sasuke Uchiha sonrojado, pero Sakura sabía que la familia Uchiha era conservadora hasta la médula… Y Sasuke inesperada y absurdamente también lo era. Mucho. Quien pensaría que la pequeña y perfecta Sakura era la pervertida de la relación.

* * *

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

Sakura era agotadora, su energía nunca se acababa, ella siempre andaba sonriendo y diciendo que si a cualquier actividad que se le propusiese, en este momento por ejemplo la invitaron al club de arte, para servir como modelo, solo debía lucir bonita y sentada. Como una muñeca. Así que él se encontraba en este momento hablando con Naruto, que era incluso más enérgico que Sakura, sumándole infantil.

Cuando se hicieron las 4:00PM ambos emprendieron camino al club para buscar a Sakura.

– ¡Sakura-chan! – Gritó eufóricamente el rubio, encontrando casi de inmediato la pequeña figura con cabello rosado de la estancia, estaba sentada charlando con las personas del club, pero tan pronto escucho el llamado de Naruto se dio la vuelta.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke-kun! – Exclamó mientras se acercaba a ellos, de inmediato Naruto le dio un abrazo de oso, inevitablemente levantándola del suelo por la diferencia de estaturas, Naruto y Sasuke median casi lo mismo, como el día y la noche, cada uno con su atractivo particular. Cuando la bajo, inmediatamente ella fue a tomar la mano de Sasuke suavemente, sabiendo lo quisquilloso que se iba a poner si se besaban enfrente de tanta gente.

– Vaya Sasuke-san, tan apuesto como se rumorea – Se escucho la voz de una chica a espaldas de Sakura, tenía el cabello castaño y sonreía de una forma exageradamente falsa – ¿Podrías modelar para nosotros solo un rato? – De inmediato todo el mundo lo rodeo con entusiasmo y antes de darse cuenta terminó en la silla donde Sakura había estado posando – Sakura-san, gracias por tu duro trabajo, ¿No te importa que Sasuke-san se quede durante un poco de tiempo verdad?

Sakura vio como Sasuke la miraba, claramente quería que lo sacasen de esa situación. Sayaka era el nombre de la castaña, era la presidenta del club y no dejaba de tocar a Sasuke. Sin embargo se sentiría estúpida armando un escándalo solo por eso, así que opto por mantenerse serena y sonreír.

– Me quedaré aquí también si no les importa – Respondió la pelirosa con una angelical sonrisa.

– Sakura-chan, tenemos una clase justo ahora –Informo nervioso Naruto, sabía que Sakura iba a ponerse histérica por tener que irse y dejar a su novio en manos de Sayaka. Pero era un examen, y Sakura jamás faltaba a uno. La vio fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

– Cierto… entonces Sasuke-kun, pasa por mí al terminar. Gracias por su arduo trabajo chicos. – Dicho esto hizo una leve reverencia hacía los estudiantes y se fue sin dedicarle una mirada más a Sasuke, de manera que entendiese que no estaba a gusto. Naruto la alcanzó un segundo después y miro a su amigo en modo de disculpa mientras formaba una sonrisa nerviosa y juntaba las manos.

Sasuke suspiro fuertemente, ¿cómo se dejo arrastrar a esto?, él solo había ido allí a buscar a _su_ novia.

– Bien, vamos a empezar Sasuke-san – Informó Sayaka con una sonrisa. Sasuke Uchiha era una joya, ella daría todo por estar en lugar de _Sakura-san_. Lamentablemente sabía que no podía competir contra la chica de ojos verdes por el corazón de Sasuke, por lo que al menos se iba a conformar con hacerla enfadar.

* * *

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

Ya eran las 6:00PM, probablemente no quedaban más que los consejeros estudiantiles y algunos profesores en el edificio. Sasuke caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, si no se equivocaba Sakura debía haber salido unos 10 minutos atrás. Naruto le envió un mensaje diciéndole que tenía que irse con urgencia pero que _Sakura-chan_ lo estaba esperando en el salón de clases. Maldito club de arte. Los pasillos estaban tétricamente desiertos en toda la extensión de la palabra, recordó vagamente como la conoció, ella había chocado estrepitosamente contra él porque venía corriendo, como hacía muchas veces, el colmo de todo fue que le echo la culpa de su caída hasta la muerte, aunque era más que evidente que había sido culpa suya. Estaba tan ensimismado que todo pasó en una fracción de segundo. Había sido jalado a un lugar oscuro, probablemente un cuarto de servicio, y él sabía quién era responsable.

Una delgada pierna se metió entre las suyas y al instante su corbata fue jalada hacía abajo para de esa forma estar _casi_ cara a cara.

– Sasuke-kun, ¿ya terminaste de posar? – Su voz suave, casi de niña estaba teñida de sarcasmo, y sus labios rozaban con toda intención los suyos al hablar. Sakura sintió como él se estremecía ligeramente.

Sakura este lugar no es para este tipo de cosas – Le habló tratando de sonar autoritario, pero se sentía intoxicado por el aroma de Sakura, y por supuesto, su extrema cercanía, así que su tono de voz no salió con la fuerza que esperaba. Esta chica no tenía nada de vergüenza.

– ¿Quién dice que no? – Le pregunto ella con un ligero puchero mientras los traviesos dedos de la mano que no sostenía la corbata iban quitando con rudeza los botones de la camiseta, dejando expuesta una parte del cincelado pecho de su novio, sus uñas siguieron bajando hasta que terminó dejando el material totalmente abierto. Sasuke realmente no tenía la voluntad para detenerla a pesar de que no estaba de acuerdo en que fuese tan descarada en un sitio en el que podrían ser descubiertos en cualquier momento. _Siempre_ hacía lo que le daba la gana con él. Y en su mayoría no le importaba. Al menos debía aceptar eso. Inevitablemente su cuerpo respondía a todas sus acciones, a la cercanía de su cuerpo, y el perfume que desprendía. Toda ella era una deliciosa fruta para comer. Y ni siquiera su sentido del decoro podía resistirse a ello. Con los dientes ligeramente apretados le puso las manos sobre los delicados hombros, _tratando_ de encontrar lucidez, pero se vio perdido cuando ella colocó sus manos sobre las de él, lo empujo hasta que lo tuvo sentado y sobre él. Dios, qué diría su madre si viese tal escena.

– Sasuke-kun quédate quieto –Le susurró suavemente ella en su oído desde la privilegiada posición que le ofrecía estar sentada sobre su regazo. Sus delgados y delicados dedos se paseaban raspando la línea central del abdomen de Sasuke causándole débiles espasmos. Ella tenía tanto poder sobre él que se sentía asustado de sus reacciones.

– S-sakura para, es suficiente – Le pidió ligeramente agitado, sentía la cara algo caliente y eso no tenía nada que ver con el lugar en que estaban. Vio como ella le sonreía suavemente mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

– Shh tranquilo, va a gustarte – Y tras decir esto, pego sus labios a los de él sin absolutamente ninguna piedad ni tregua.

Esta vez no se tomó el tiempo de saborear largamente la boca de su novio como normalmente le gustaba hacer, su lengua de inmediato empujó dentro de la boca masculina mientras sus manos pequeñas lo tomaban de las mejillas para profundizar hasta lo imposible el beso. Sasuke era terco. Tenía las manos a cada lado del cuerpo apretadas en puños y se negaba a corresponderle, aunque tampoco tenía la fuerza para rechazarla. Todo eso causó que ella inevitablemente se sintiese despreciada, se levanto ligeramente quedando solo un poco más alta que él, su mano derecha le empujo la nuca y la otra se metió dentro de su camisa inmediatamente tocándole los pezones. Se separo furiosa de su boca, jadeando a bocanadas por la falta de aire. Estaba roja, totalmente roja, en parte porque Sasuke la calentaba y también porque estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, sus labios fruncidos totalmente. A Sasuke le pareció endemoniadamente tierna, agitada y allí encima de él, pero no iba a decírselo. De repente dio un respingo, Sakura estaba pegada a uno de sus pezones, pasando la pequeña lengua y jugando con él dentro de su boca, apretó los dientes con más fuerza y juraba que se iba a hacer sangrar las manos por la fuerza con la que se enterraba las uñas. Ella hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, cuando finalmente se aburrió subió hasta el cuello masculino, restregando sin pudor alguno las caderas sobre su miembro, suspirando por sus propios movimientos y haciendo que él jadease en contra de su voluntad. Succionó justo donde el pulso latía, estaba seguro de que tenía toda la intención de dejarle una marca muy pero muy visible, cuando ella levanto la vista ligeramente llorosa, él irrevocablemente perdió. Ya no quería seguir resistiéndose.

– Sakura – murmuro antes de perderse en sus labios, ahora era él quien la tomaba de la nuca y la abarcaba con salvajismo, entreabrió los ojos para ver como los de ella estaban también ligeramente abiertos y cristalinos, la hizo abrir aun más la boca para azotarla con su lengua, ahora él no iba a controlarse para nada. – Sakura… Sakura ¿qué voy a hacer contigo? – Pregunto suavemente cuando se separo para dejarla respirar, tenía la boca húmeda y roja, a él le gustaba verla así, quería consentirla y también quería castigarla, porque lo empujaba a comportarse irracional. Sin cuidado alguno le quito el jersey escolar para después hacer saltar los botones de su blusa haciendo que ella por instinto diese un brinco hacía atrás. – No vas a escapar – Le dijo con una sonrisa antes de subirle el sostén y meterse un pezón en la boca, tan tierno y suave, inmediatamente lo sintió endurecerse, parecía un bebé siendo amamantado por la forma fuerte con la que succionaba sus pezones.

– S-sasuke-kun ah –Gemía ella sin poder contenerse, Sasuke era ardiente cuando se dejaba llevar.

– ¿Qué pasa? Apenas estamos empezando – Le sonrió para después apartar la tela de sus bragas por debajo de la falda para tocar la húmeda entrada vaginal, ella gimió avergonzada, Sasuke-kun era atrevido, con su otra mano vio como él liberaba su pene y se acariciaba a sí mismo un poco, la tomo firmemente por la cintura y la hizo deslizarse de golpe sobre su erección gimiendo con fuerza.

– Abre la boca Sakura – Le pidió suavemente, ella obedeció sin nada de reclamos, él la estaba castigando por molestarlo, aunque todo esto comenzó porque quería cortarle los dedos a Sayaka-san por tocar a _su novio_ , ¿por qué no tomarlo para que así entendiese que era solo suyo?, sabía que lo había llevado al límite, pero se sintió indiscutiblemente más furiosa por lo reticente que estaba a corresponderle cuando sabía de antemano lo molesta que estaba, todo porque para él no era _correcto_ que estuviesen haciendo _eso_ allí.

Le acarició la lengua con la suya más grande, para después meterla totalmente en su boca y besarla, sus manos marcaban el ritmo que su pequeña chica debía seguir, penetrándola hasta el fondo y ahogando sus gemidos dentro de su boca, esperó lo suficiente para acostumbrarla, aunque ellos fuesen sexualmente activos su pene era aun relativamente rechazado por la estrecha vagina de Sakura, la primera vez fue prácticamente como meterla en un enchufe, lo apretaba tanto que solo podía pensar en embestirla salvajemente, pero sus lagrimas de dolor le destrozaban el corazón, así que la mimo gentilmente durante un rato hasta que ella sintió que podía moverse un poco, Sakura le había echado la culpa diciendo que sabía que algo tan grande como eso iba a partirla en dos, tuvieron que tirar las sabanas porque había sangrado mucho y no querían escandalizar a las mujeres de limpieza. Se vio fuera de sus pensamientos cuando ella lo beso a él otra vez, saltando sin parar sobre su pene e inevitablemente gimiendo, sonidos ahogados. La sintió apretarlo con fuerza anunciando que estaba teniendo un orgasmo, ella se corrió sobre sus caderas. Pero él aun no acababa.

– Aún no he terminado _mi amor_ – Le susurró sádicamente en el oído a la pelirosa, se levanto con ella encima, sabía que si la soltaba iba a caerse, así que la sostuvo en todo momento cuando la volteo y pego su pecho a la delicada espalda femenina subiendo sus manos a sus pechos, de un rápido movimiento volvió a entrar en ella, yendo tan rápido como le daba la gana, tan fuerte como quería, una de sus manos le tapo la boca porque sabía lo escandalosa que era, por eso era más factible tenerla ocupada son sus labios, solo que la posición no era demasiado cómoda para eso. Haría que ella tuviese que doblar mucho el cuello. La sintió apretar su pene de nuevo, Dios, ella tenía orgasmos con tanta facilidad, esta vez él estaba decidido a llegar también, aumento como un loco la velocidad de las embestidas hasta que finalmente se corrió con fuerza dentro de su pequeña cavidad, Sakura se estremecía ante cada chorro de semen, Sasuke era todo un salvaje.

Solo se escuchaban suaves jadeos en el oscuro espacio, Sasuke la tenía nuevamente encima de sus piernas totalmente flácida y débil, aun temblando de placer, le besaba suavemente el cuello, hasta que subió a su cara donde siguió repartiendo suaves besitos. Ahh, había perdido el control totalmente. ¿Qué le hacía esta mujer?

– Sasuke-kun – Llamó con la voz baja, Sasuke se separo un poco de ella para ver la sonrisa perversa que tenía en su angelical rostro – ¿Seguimos? – Al instante ella unió sus labios. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era ella? Sasuke le correspondió sin dudar, él por lo menos, no se quería quejar en ese momento.

Sakura sabía cómo empujar al límite al puritano y terco de su novio. La familia Uchiha debería estar orgullosa.

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 **–**

 ** _Fin_**

* * *

 ** _Notas de autora:_ jejesalu2, Hola gente, he aquí con un nuevo proyecto, dado que el lemon es fuerte, si llegaron hasta aquí son unas pillas! he estado mucho tiempo ausente del mundo de los fanfics, pero esta idea llego de repente y sin aviso hace unos días y decidí compartirla, espero que les haya gustado. Como habran notado re-subi este one, cambie el estatus y algún que otro detalle.**

 **Otra aclaratoria, el titulo "correcto" es en el sentido de Sasuke, que aquí es muy nerd con las cosas que hay que hacer.**

 **Seishes OFF.**


End file.
